Sweet Love
by shin soo kyung
Summary: "Kau dimana saja oppa, Hyukkie mencarimu dari tadi."/ 'Khunnie ? panggilan macam apa itu menggelikan.'/'sebesar itukah pengaruh Donghae padamu sayang.'/"Nado saranghae oppa"/ GS/ABALABAL/HAEHYUK


**SWEET LOVE**

**HaeHyuk**

**Shin Soo Kyung**

**Summary**

**"****Kau dimana saja oppa, Hyukkie mencarimu dari tadi."****/ 'Khunnie ? panggilan macam apa itu menggelikan.'/'sebesar itukah pengaruh Donghae padamu sayang.'/"Nado saranghae oppa"**

**WARNING**

**Pasaran, GS ,Abal-Abal ,GaJe ,TYPO(s),Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading!**

Terlihat seorang yeojya cantik nan manis sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.Tak jarang juga bibir tipis itu menampakkan gummy smilenya.Yeojya manis itu sedang bahagia sekarang karena sang eomma baru saja memberinya sebuah boneka pisang yang besar dan lucu. Bibir tipisnya sesekali bersenandung dan membalas sapaan ramah haksaeng yang manis itu berhenti dis sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 11-D. Kepalanya ia longokkan guna mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui namun sosok itu tidak ia temukan lantas bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut dan jangan lupa dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal sehingga membuat yang melihat gadis manis itu ingin mencubit pipinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"hai manis mencari siapa?" bisik seorang namja tepat ditelinga yeojya manis itu sehingga membuat yeojya manis itu menggelinjang geli. Dibalikannya badan ramping itu kemudian sang namja tampan berwajah playboy itu mengecup sekilas bibir milik kekasihnya yang begitu manis sementara sang yeojya menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Kau malu hm, baby? Waeyo hmm? Mencariku eoh?" ujar namja tampan itu sambil memeluk yeojya manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"pabbo."yeojya manis yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyuk Jae memukul pelan dada sang namja yang bernama Lee Donghae kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang namja dengan melupakan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di depan kelas mengabaikan fakta bahwa banyak pasang mata yang memandang iri. Kemesraaan mereka memang banyak mengundang tatapan namja benar benar iri pada Donghae namja tampan berwajah polos dan playboy secara itu bersamaan bisa mendapatkan yeojya cantik manis nan polos macam Hyuk Jae, yah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Donghae bisa mendapatkan yeojya incaran namja namja di sekolah mereka. Sedangkan para yeojya benar benar iri pada Hyuk Jae yah... walaupun Donghae playboy namun dengan Hyuk Jae lah Donghae menunjukkan sisi lembutnya sementara yeojyachingunya terdahulu hanya sikap acuh yang dirasakan.

Cup...

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Hyuk Jae semantara sang empu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Kau dimana saja oppa, Hyukkie mencarimu dari tadi." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut sebal membuat Donghae menahan diri sebisa mungkin supaya tidak melakukan hal gila pada sang kekasih.

"Hey baby apa kau tak membaca pesanku? Aku mengirimmu pesan bahwa aku harus menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu." Ujar Donghae ambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Hyuk Jae yang halus. Hyuk jae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang senyum khas miliknya membuat beberapa namja yang melihatnya memadang Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Donghae memberikan mereka deathglare mengerikan.

"heheheh, Hyukkie lupa membawa ponsel,Oppa." ucap Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Dasar .. cha lebih baik kita masuk ." ajak Donghae . kemudian ia menarik lembut tangan hh labih baik Donghae menyeret kekasihnya masuk kedalam kelas daripada harus berteriak kepada namja namja mesum yang melirik kekasih cantiknya..  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae karena aku tadi tidak menjemputmu, Baby."

"Tidak apa-apa ,Oppa"

"Emm…. Oppa, pulang sekolah nanti temani Hyukkie berbelanja ,ne?"

"Tentu saja, Baby . tapi apa kau sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Eomma hmm?"

Donghae mengelus surai madu milik Hyukjae dengan lembut sungguh kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan dan Donghae sunguh mencintainya.

"Ne ,Oppa tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berada di toko baju. Terlihat Hyukjae yang sedang memilah milah pakaian dan Donghae yang setia mengekori kekasihnya kemanapun ia pergi. Hyukjae memilih satu baju kemudian mencocokannya pada tubuh tegap milik Donghae . yah sekarang mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Hyukjae sedang membeli T-shirt Couple.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini oppa lucu bukan?"Tanya Hukjae sambil menunjukan kaos berwarna pink dengan gambar pisang ditengahnya.

"Baby, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dengan warna pink?" Donghae malah berbalik bertanya pada kekasih nya. oh ayolah dia laki laki tidak lucu bukan kalau dia memankai pakaian berwarna menyeramkan menurut versi Dongahae.

" Tapi ini lucu Oppa lihat ada gambar pisang ditengahnya. Pokoknya Hyukkie mau yang ini ." ujar Hyukjae kekeh membuat dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Lebih baik Donghae menuruti keinginan keasihnya daripada kekasihnya terus-terusan merengek dan berakhir dengan menangis. oh ayolah seorang Lee Donghae tidak pernah tega melihat Hyukjaenya menangis.

"Arraso ,Baby . terserah kau saja kalau begitu."

Pluk

Hyukjae membalikan badannya saat mersakan tepukan bahu halus pada pundak kanannya .

"Nickhun!" pekik Hyukjae saat melihat temaan masa kecilnya . Kemudian tubuh mungil Hyukjae memeluk badan kekar milik Nickhun dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Lee Donghae kekasihnya masih berada di sana,

"Aku pikir kau tak akan mengenalikku Hyukkie." Nickhun membalas pelukan Hyukjae dangan lembut. Sementara Donghae , ohh dia sedang berusaha menahan mati matian keinginannya untuk memukul wajah sok tampan milik , siapa yang tidak marah saat kekasihmu dipeluk pria lain.

"Ekhmm…" Donghae berdehem sekedar menginget kan padaa Hyukjae bahwa kekasihnya masih di sini.

"Oh Oppa ini perkenalkan ini Nickhun teman Hyukkie, dan Khunnie ini Donghae oppa kekasih Hyukkie."

'Khunnie ? panggilan macam apa itu menggelikan.' pikir Dongahe sebal.

.

.

.

.

Donghae benar-benar ingin berteriak marah sekarang . hey, tengoklah Hyukkienya. Hyukjae mengacuhkan Donghae dan asik mengobrol dengan namja sok tmpan – menurut Donghae- bernama Nickhun. saat ini mereka sedang berada di café atas permintaan Hyukjae karena ingin berbincang bincang dahulu dengan Nickhun. menyebalkan bukan?

" hahah . Ne Khunnie ,Hyukkie ingat bahkan Victoria unnie sampai tersiram air kotor saat itu. Khunnie saat itu nakal sekali dengan Victoria unnie." ujar Hyukjae dengan diselingi suara tawa yang lembut kala mengingat kejadian lucu saat mereka kecil.

"hahah. sekali-kali tak apakan Hyukkie." balas Nickhun sambil mengelus rambut halus milik Hyukjae. sebenarnya Nickhun tahu bahwa sejak tadi Donghae cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Hyukjae, tapi bukan Nickhun namanya kalau tidak bermain main ia memang sengaja melakukan ini dengan Hyukjae hanya untuk menggoda Donghae. hahahah kau tahu Nickhun bermain mainmu itu akan membuat suatu masalah nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

itulah suasana yang tergambar di dalam mobil sport mewah yang sedang di tumapangi Hyukjae dan pulang dari café tadi tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan dari lebih memilih diam karena dia masih sebal kepada Hyukjae , sementara Hyukjae hanya memunduk takut karena sifat dingin Donghae.

Hyukjae bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, ia melirik Donghae. Donghae sedang sibuk menyetir, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mananyakan ada apa denagn Donghae oppanya namun dia takut. Tatapan Donghae beda dari biasanya , tidak ada tatapan lembut melainkan tataan dingin yang keluar.

"Oppa" panggil Hyukjae pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Donghae.

"hmm"

"O-oppa apakah Hyukkie berbuat salah?"

"—"

Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mengangis sekarang, Donghae tidak pernah seperti ini padanya.

Ckit

Mobil Donghae berhenti di depan rumah mewah bernuansa putih .

"Oppa" panggil Hyukjae lirih. namun Donghae malah mengindahkan panggilan Hyukjae dan memilih untuk menatap jalan di .

"Oppa tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Hyukjae ragu dengan ajakannya itu

" Tidak aku ingin pulang saja."jawab Donghae dingin membuat hati Hyukjae lihatlah Mata sipit milik milik Hyukjae berair.

"Arraso oppa , Hyukkie masuk dulu ,ne?" bibir Hyukjae sedikit begetar saat mengucapkannya. Dan Donghae bahwa Hyukjae sebentar lagi akan menangis.

'Shit' umpat pemuda tampan itu dalam hati..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isakan kecil menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa kuning sang pemilik kamar menelungkupkan di dalam selimut sambil memeluk boneka pisang pemberian Dongahe oppanya. Hyukjae benar-benar bingung apa salahnya padahal ia tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang membuat Donghaenya marah.

tok… tok… tok…

"Hyukkie boleh kah umma masuk?" Leeteuk ,eomma Hyukjae memasuki kamar putrinya. sedikit menghela nafas melihat kamar milik putrinya yang sedikit tidak rapi . Lihatlah barang balanjaan , jacket , dan tas sekolah Hyukjae tergeletak di lantai kamar.

"waeyo baby?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan.

Brugh

Tubuh Leeteuk sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat tubuh putrinya dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hey waeyo baby? bertengkar dengan Donghae?"

"hiks… eomma Hyukkie tidak tahu apa salah Hyukkie eomma. Donghae oppa tiba-tiba mendiamkan Hyukkie seperti hiks…"

"apa kau yakin Baby? ah atau mungkin saja Donghae dalam mood buruk sayang. sudah ne jangan menangis. .Cha sekarang waktunya kau tidur sayang. Eomma yakin besok Donghae tidak akan marahlagi pada mu baby." ucap Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan putrinya. Hey, ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya mengis seperti itu.

"Ne , eomma hiks."

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin sayang tidak mau berengkat denganAppa?"Tanya Kangin pada putrinya Hyukjae. Pasalnya ini sudah pukul 07.40 itu berarti 20 menit lagi bel sekolahaan Hyukjae akan berbunyi. namun Hyukjae beluk berengkat juaga alasasn yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya adalah 'Hyukkie mennunggu dongahe oppa'. Yah Kangin tahu sedikit kejadian semalam dari istrinya tercinta.

"Aniyo ,Appa. Hyukki akan menunggu Donghae oppa menjemput. mungkin saja Donghae oppa sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

hhh. Kangin menghela nafas mendengar jawaban putrinya.

'sebesar itukah pengaruh Donghae padamu ,Sayang.' pikir Kangin.

'Arraso, Sayang. Appa berengkat dulu ne."

cup

Kangin menecup kening Hyukjae dilanjutkan kening dan bibir milik Leeteuk. . Hyukjae tersenyum melihat kemesraan namun itu tak berlangsung lama . Senyuman itu hilang mengingat betapa buruknya hubunganya dengan Donghae semalam.

Sekali lagi mata indah milik Hyukjae melihat jam tangan miliknya. Pukul 07.50 itu berarti 10 menit lagi kelas pertamanya akan di Donghae kekasihnya tidakakan datang untuk menjemputnya membuat mata Hyukjae memanas.

" hiks…." isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Hyukjae

Grep

"Eomma.". pangil Hyukjae saa tau Eomanyalah yang memeluknya.

"Uljima, Baby. Eomma akan mengantarmu ,ne?" dan Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja tampan yang sedang meperhatikan . Donghae, walaupun terlihat memperhatikan Park sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas tapi pikirannya tertuju pada kekasihnya . Sebenarnya Donghae sangat merasa bersalah berpuluh-puluh telpon dan pesan singakat dari Hyukjae tak ada satupun yang ia balas karena egonyalah yang menyalahkannya.

"Hae. lihat itu." panggil teman sebangjunya bernama Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku Hyung bocah." jawab Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun .

" Ck, terserahlah. Lihat yeoja itu . Itu Hyukjae kan kekasih mu ?" medengar nama kekasihya di sebut oleh Kyuhyun. Dongahe langsumg meatap objak yang ditujuk Kyuhyun .

" hey kau tak berangkat dengannya Hyung ? tega sekali lihat ia harus di hukum seperti itu. " tanpa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya Dongahe langsung bergegas keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Park sonsaeng yang notabennya ada lah pamanya sendir.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk tubuh ringkih Hyukjae ambruk dilapangan . yah siapa yang tidak ambruk kalau di hukum 20 kali ptaran ?. semua orang disana langsungn menghampiri Hyuk yang memang sudah sampai pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae manuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

enghhh…." lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir tipi situ. mata indah yeojya manis penyuka buah pisang itu perlahan terbuka.

"kau sudah bangun , Chagi?" melihat Donghae yang berada disampingnya entah mengapa membuat Hyukjae ingin menangis. , melihat kekasihnya kan mengangis Dongahe langsung memeluknya.

"Mianhae , Baby." hanya itulah kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Donghae. hey mengabaikan Hyukjae itu bukanlah suatu yang benar dan Donghae yakin bahwa Hyukjae kekasihnya menangis semalaman karena terlihat dari mata Hyukjae yang bengkak.

"uljima ,Baby oppa minta maaf. Ne. ?" Hyukjae menggeleng dan semakin terisah di dekapan Dongahe. setelah dirasa cukup tenang donghae mangangkat dagu hyukjae.

Cup cup

"Minahae baby ."

"Anniyo. Oppa. Hyukkie pasti membuat masalah pada Oppa sehingga Oppa marah pada Hyukkie."

"tidak ,Baby. Oppa yang harusnya minta maaf kepadamu karena sudah membuat mu seperti ini. dan Oppa yakin jika –" cup cup ucapan Donghae terhenti sejenak untuk mengecup kedua mata sipit Hyukjae sekali lagi;

"Mata indah ini mengeluarkan air mata sejak semalam. saranghae Baby. Oppa benar benar mencintaimu. Minanhae ,Oppa semalam hanya terlalu cemburu pada mu."

"eoh?" karema bingung dengan pernyataan Dongahe . Hyukjae memiringlkan kepalanya imut membuat Dongahe benar benar gemas pada kekasihnya.

"sudah jangan dipikir kan. saranghae ,Baby."

"Nado saranghae, Oppa"

"emmmhhhh…." dan pungutan panjang mengisi waktu mereka sebelum jam istirahat.

**-END-**


End file.
